This Is Family
by MidnightWolf191
Summary: One shot series with my OC CJ, Sis-fic and updates will be sporadic. Request something and I will write it, flames will not be accepted. Hint of Destiel in some of them and maybe some OC/Kevin moments, not sure.
1. If We Die, It's Your Fault

**Okay guys listen up. This is a series of one shots that features an OC, my OC CJ is Dean and Sam's little sister. It's a sis-fic, don't like don't read. There will be hints of Destiel and scheming among siblings. CJ is fifteen.**

**If you have any requests PM me or review, you could do both! I will most likely write a one-shot based on that.**

**I only own plots (maybe not even those if I get requests) and CJ. If I owned Supernatural Destiel would be canon and (SPOILER FOR SEASON 8) Bobby would stay alive. There may be spoilers, you have been warned.**

* * *

"CJ? I need your help with something." Sam stated looking at his sister with a devious glint in his eyes. CJ immediately set the laptop she had been on and looked at him with her right eyebrow raised. Aside from the red and blue streaks in her hair, she had the same color hair as Sam and hazel eyes to match. The looks are the same, but not the brains.

CJ can hack a government database and Sam can look up information and get research done faster than Dr. Spencer Reid from_ Criminal Minds._ CJ was an ex-track star and ran like a bunny, Sam had the stamina and willpower to run and fight. CJ is a cunning bastard who can charm anyone into getting information and Sam softens up the interviews with the puppy eyes. They may not get along all the time but there is something they can agree on; Castiel and Dean need stop eye fucking one another when Sam and/or CJ was in the room.

"What do you need Sammy?" CJ asks and smirks, recognizing the glint in his eyes, and knowing that they might get killed for whatever they were about to do.

"We need to get Dean and Cas together, soon." Sam says and CJ's smirk turns downright wicked.

"Big Brother, I think I may have a plan, but it might take planning; lots of it." CJ says and Sam raises an eyebrow, leaning toward his baby sister as to make sure their older brother and the fallen angel wouldn't hear them if they were to walk into the room.

"What needs to be done? I'm sick of them tearing each other's clothes off when I'm in the room." Sam asks seriously with a slightly disgusted face.

CJ shivers and gags when she imagines what her brother is implying, but doesn't say anything, that would just make it worse. "Seven minutes in heaven, with whiskey." CJ whispers and Sam 's smirk widens.

(_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_)

"I think they might kill us."

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am."

"Somehow that's not reassuring."

"Who says reassuring anymore?"

"I do, and by the end of this plan we will both be dead!"

"Don't be such a girl, Sammy."

"You are impossible."

"You know I don't believe in impossible, the word itself says 'I'm Possible.'"

Sam rolls his eyes at his sisters response, knowing full well that by the end of the night that they will both be dead, and it would be all CJ's fault. "If we die, it will be all your fault." Sam says glaring at his sister, knowing that she won't budge in the plan.

"Your the one who asked for help." She says looking at his and crossing her arms over her chest. She was wearing a plain black tee shirt, black skinny jeans, a grey beanie, and a grey zip up hoodie along with her favorite red converse.

"Yes, but I'm not participating anymore, good luck."

Just before Sam can walk away he is grabbed by the back of his flannel and turned around to face his sister, "we are all in this together, you gotta get your head in the game!" CJ whispers fiercely.

"Did you just quote High School Musical?" Sam asks with an amused grin and CJ gives him her version of his bitch face, and it's pretty good.

"C'mon Sammy, this plan may kill us, but at least we'll go down trying to save our brother's love life." CJ says and gives him a pleading look.

"What is it with girls and meddling in people's love lives?" Sam asks after sighing.

"It's not _all_ girls, and Sammy, it was your idea, don't you think that says something about you?" CJ asks with a smirk and it only grows when Sam playfully cuffs her on the back of her head. She playfully glares at him before walking casually in the room that they had dubbed the living room where Cas and Dean were seated, watching Star Wars. Cas' head was on Dean's shoulder, sleeping, while Dean combed his fingers through Cas' hair while trying to stay awake.

Sam and CJ exchanged a look and silently tip toed out of the room. "Looks like we won't need your plan after all." Sam whispers as he and CJ look around the corner, still watching Dean and Cas snuggle up to each other.

"Guess not,"" CJ mutters quietly and smiles softly at her brother and his angel.

"What are we supposed to do with this stuff then?" CJ asks, holding up two bottles of the strongest whiskey she could find.

"I'm not even going to ask where you got those." Sam said, taking the alcohol and looking at his sister strangely.

"Good idea." CJ mutters before racing to her room before Sam tried getting answers. Sam chuckled as he watched CJ run down one of the many hallways in the bat cave.

_Now this is family,_ he thinks as he walks towards the TV in the living room, shutting it off and draping the blanket on the back of the old couch across his brother and ex-angel. He smiles fondly before heading towards his own room and getting some much needed rest.

* * *

**You guys like it? As I said before this is a one shot series and updates will be regular but sporadic. Read and Review, flames will be used to heat my house, make it all nice and toasty for winter.**


	2. Veteran's Day

**This chapter takes place when CJ is ten and mid to late season one. No spoilers, just some fluff. This one shot is dedicated to all those serving over seas and risking their lives for us in america. If you don't live in america, that's fine. This is mainly CJ asking Dean what a veteran is.**

**If you have any requests PM me or review, you could do both! I will most likely write a one-shot based on that.**

**I only own plots (maybe not even those if I get requests) and CJ. If I owned Supernatural Destiel would be canon and (SPOILER FOR SEASON 8) Bobby would stay alive. There may be spoilers, you have been warned.**

* * *

"Dean?" CJ asked her older brother from the back seat of the Impala, as they were leaving town after a particularly easy case. CJ stayed at the motel room and did research on the monster and told them how to kill the bastard while Sam and Dean went out and finished the job. Sam was now snoring in the passenger seat. Loudly.

"What is it kiddo?" Dean asked, looking back at his baby sister to make sure it wasn't something too serious, she had a habit of asking random questions that he didn't even know the answer to regular questions like 'why does it rain?'

"What is a Veteran?" She asked with her eyebrows crunched up and that small frown she got on her face when she was confused.

Dean cleared his throat before asking, "why do you ask?"

"In the park I heard some ladies talking about Veteran's Day, what is that?" CJ asks again, slightly nervous by her brother's reaction.

"Well, CJ, Veteran's are hard to describe. Some of them died saving someone, others fought for freedom, and some of them are still fighting." Dean answers, hoping against hope that CJ doesn't ask anything else.

"So, Veterans are like Batman?" She asks and Dean stares at his sister before asking her what the hell she was talking about.

"Well, you said that some of them died saving someone, fighting for freedom, and are still fighting. So Veteran's are like heroes. Right?" She asks again looking proud at her conclusion.

Dean smiles softly at his sister, "yeah kid, Veteran's are heroes."

"Like Batman?" She asks again, looking at her brother expectantly.

Dean chuckles and nods his head. "Why don't I show you something tomorrow, so you can learn a little more." Dean suggests and CJ smiles happily in the backseat.

"What is it?" CJ asks eagerly, nearly bouncing up and down in excitement and Dean shakes his head smiling.

"I'll tell you when we get there." He states and she pouts, before shrugging and leaning her head against the window, falling asleep minutes later.

Dean shakes his head softly interrupted by his brother's chuckles.

"What?" Dean asks accusingly.

"You and CJ." Sam replies softly and looks out the window.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, slightly frustrated at his brother for not giving him a straight answer.

"Dude, you're more of a father to her than dad ever was! Normal ten year olds learn this stuff at school, where she should be, instead, she's learning how to kill a wendigo if she ever sees one and we're not around. And, your taking her to a memorial aren't you? That's stuff dad's do with their kids, and lets face it Dean, you're old enough to be her father." Sam says in one exasperated breath, not letting Dean interrupt him.

"Yeah, well, she's my baby sister and I want what's best for her." Dean replies gruffly, not meeting his brother's gaze.

"Whatever Dean, you love her like a father would a daughter, and you know that dad never really cared about her. To dad she's just a liability." Sam says angrily, clenching his jaw during the last part.

"Don't put this on dad Sam! He treats her differently, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love her!" Dean says fiercely glaring at his brother.

"Since her mom died and has been with us, when has he ever shown her any affection? None. He feeds her and gets her a bed at the motels, but that's not being a father, that's pity." Sam says simply.

"How is that pity Sam?" Dean asks, not acknowledging the tears in his eyes at the truth in his brothers words.

"CJ has no other family left and we are all she has, if her mom had a brother or sister then dad would've let CJ go there." Sam says sadly, knowing that his sister should be having the childhood that none of them had.

"I know Sam, you're right. She's still a kid, she should be doing kid things, not hunting, but what are we gonna do about it? Huh? She should be having stupid slumber parties and gossiping and, god forbid, having a crush, at least a celebrity!" Dean exclaims angrily.

"Dean, she's a kid and she deserves to be one, but you know you're doing the right thing, right?" Sam asks, looking at his brother questioningly.

"Yeah, I know. Which is why I'm taking her to the memorial. Dad took us, I'm taking her. You wanna come Sammy?" Dean asks his brother, talking softly as to not wake CJ.

"No, this is your time with CJ, I'm planning on taking her to the arcade in a couple days." Sam says smirking at his brother. "You know, it's a matter of time before she calls you dad, old man."

"Shut up." Dean mutters and Sam laughs softly, both of them unaware of the little girl with the soft smile on her face, having heard their whole conversation.

(_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-)

"Are we there yet?"

"For the hundredth time, no!" Dean exclaims exasperated, at his sister who somehow managed to make Dean let her ride shotgun.

CJ looks at her brother and smirks before turning to look out of the window at the field they are passing. "Are we there yet?" She asks again as they turn down another road.

Dean doesn't even answer.

"Dean?"

"Dean?"

"Dean?"

"Dean?"

"Jesus CJ! Shut your pie hole!" Dean replies, losing his cool facade.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Dee Dee." CJ mutters quietly and Dean glares briefly at her before parking in a parking space.

"We're here." He says gruffly, trying to hide the chuckles at his sisters wide-eyed expression. They were at the Armstrong County Memorial Wall in Kittanning, Pennsylvania. The same place their dad took them when Dean was twelve and Sam was eight. It's not famous, but it has all the names of the fallen soldiers from 1754 to the Persian War.

They get out of the car and walk slowly to the wall. the sky slowly starts to drizzle and CJ pulls the hood of her grey sweater with navy blue sleeves and hood over her head and Dean pulls his leather jacket more tightly around him before they start toward the wall. "What's this Dean?"

"That young lady, is a memorial wall. It lists the names of fallen soldiers so people can pay respects to their loved ones and fellow soldiers." An older man replies and Dean and CJ turn to look at him to see a man looking at a specific name on the wall sadly.

"Wow." CJ whispers quietly and walks toward the wall, looking at all the names, before seeing one she recognizes.

"Carl Johnson?" She whispers fearfully before turning to look at Dean. Then looking back at the name on the wall. She presses her lips to her hand and touches the wall.

"What is it CJ?" Dean asks and the older gentlemen looks over at them.

"Carl Johnson saved Sophia Walker and my brother, Stephen, in Afghanistan. Turns out Sophia was 3 months pregnant at the time. Saved three lives that day, but ended up giving his own." The older man said, looking at the two of them.

CJ touched the dog tags at her neck. "Sophia was my mother, she named me after Carl. Said if it weren't for him, she wouldn't have been alive, and neither would I." She said, looking at the plaque and tearing up.

"I should've noticed, you look just like your mother, except for the hair color. That's darker, but you look the same, even the haircut." The older gentle men said gesturing toward CJ's cropped hair that ended just after her ears.

"How did you know her?" Dean asked him and noticing the tattoo on his arm added respectfully, "Master Sergeant."

"You know your ranks, I knew her because I was leading the battalion that Carl, Stephen, Sophia was in. She was a wonderful soldier, laid her life on the line, even when she knew she was pregnant. Got her back home when she was seven months along." He said looking at Dean and CJ, seeming to be studying them.

"Sir, are you by any chance Colonel Bingham?" CJ asks him carefully.

"I used to be, now I'm just James Bingham. When my brother was paralyzed I got an honorable discharge and started taking care of Stephen." James explained, smiling sadly.

"Mama mentioned you, she said you took care of her when she was pregnant." CJ explained, "she also said you were a hero."

"Yeah, she would say that." James said smirking and shaking his head.

"Dean said Veteran's Day was about honoring people who died or risked their lives saving others, and that Veteran's are like Batman, heroes." She explained, "is that true, sir?" She asks lightly and Dean smiles a little, remembering that conversation.

"Yes, I guess that is true." James says looking at Dean with a proud look in his eyes.

"You helped my mom and sheilded her when there were mortars. So you risked your life for her, you're a hero sir." She said looking at him with a small smile.

"I'm no hero, I've done things I'm not proud of." James says to CJ his smile falling slightly.

"Sir, no disrespect, but your wrong. You saved my mom, and because of you I'm alive, and I met my brother and father, all of us have made mistakes. But don't blame yourself for the bad things that you've done, that's not good for you." She says frowning at James.

"You should g=have this, your mother gave it to me. Said that when the time was right I should give it to someone. I think that person is you, CJ." He said, holding out a gold pocket watch. On the back it said, _never give up, never give in without a fight. _

"Sir, I can't take this from you." CJ says, holding out the watch for him to take.

"Take it, CJ. You need it more than I do." He said, before he turned away, CJ saluted him, and said thank you. James saluted back and nodded. He walked to is car and drove away.

CJ lowered her hand and hugged Dean, he held her tightly, knowing that this was rough for her, thinking about her mother let alone talking about her had her on the verge of crying her eyes out.

"Thank you De." She said against his shirt, the fabric muffled them but he could feel her shoulders shake with the force of holding back her tears.

"Let it all out CJ." He said quietly, knowing that if she didn't, she would have nightmares tonight just as she did every night she talked about her mom and didn't confront it afterward. The muffled sobs had Dean's eyes tearing up, but he held it together and rubbed her back, humming Enter Sandman by Metallica. When thunder started echoing in the distance Dean led them to the Impala and CJ climbed in the middle so she could lean her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Y'know, back there you only mentioned one brother, you leaving me out kid, or is it Sammy?" Dean asked with a slight smirk, noticing his sister had quieted down and was now looking out of the window and listening to the radio.

"I know, because I only have one brother." She said simply.

"Who you leaving out kid?" Dean asks his brow furrowing slightly.

"I'm not leaving out anyone De." She said quietly.

Dean's brow furrowed and he started to resemble a fish out of water with how his mouth was gaping over and over. "huh?" He finally sputters out and looks at CJ , seeing she's playing with the drawstring of her sweatshirt, she does that when she doesn't want to say anything else. With a sigh Dean pulls over onto the side of the road and turns to face CJ fully.

"What are you doing?" She asks looking at him, seeing the raised eyebrow and the 'you better explain now' look. She sighs and flinches.

"Dean,"

"Don't try that with me CJ, it may work on Sam but not on me!" Dean says angrily.

"Try what?" CJ asks confusedly.

"Using that tone, every damn time you want to avoid a question you use that voice and the puppy eyes and redirect the question. Now, I want the truth, don't avoid it." Dean orders softly but firmly, the only way she responds to orders.

"Dean, i know you don't like chick flick moments, so just let it be, please." CJ pleads softly, not looking Dean in the eye.

"No." He says simply, staring at CJ, letting her know that he will not care if it leads to a chick flick moment because, goddamnit, he knew that they would have some and this will be one of them.

"Fine! Dean, your more of a father than John ever was to me. I only knew him for six months and during that time the only time he never asked anything personal other than what I want on my burger and if I knew how to shoot a gun. I tried to make him proud Dean, I did extra research and learned how to fight in all that time we were living together. But it was you and Sam who took me in and treated me like family. You taught me how to sneak around when I was too young to interview witnesses. You taught me how to climb trees faster than a squirrel and even quieter. You taught me how to recognize a shifter from a werewolf and how to recognize a poltergeist from a death omen." CJ rants, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"You treated me better than John ever did. You taught me everything I know, and everything important. John didn't do that at all. But you did Dean." She finished softly before turning away from him, looking out of the window when a car passed them.

"CJ, uh, thanks I guess." Dean replies awkwardly.

"Now, let's get away from this chick flick moment Dean. I want a burger." CJ mumbles thoughtfully when her stomach growls loudly.

"Let's go get some burgers CJ." Dean says, smiling lightly and turning the engine back on and pulling out onto the highway.

Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas blares through the speakers and they start singing loudly. It might've been off key, but no one knows that except for them. And no one ever will except for Baby.

* * *

**You guys like it? As I said before this is a one shot series and updates will be regular but sporadic. Read and Review, flames will be used to heat my house, make it all nice and toasty for winter.**


	3. A Letter To Myself

**I would like to thank my beta for putting up with my writing and making it a little better than presentable. You know who you are!**

**This one shot is Cas writing a letter to himself, Destiel of course. Cas is living in the bunker, spoilers for late season 8 and 9. I don't own Supernatural, I just like playing with the characters.**

* * *

We were in Grants Pass, Oregon, when it first happened. I was helping Dean, Sam, Bobby, and CJ hunt Eve. Or the Mother of All. Whichever you would like to call her. Now that I am human, I understand, _almost_. Sam, Kevin, and CJ said that "it's clear that I'm in love with Dean." I was an angel when I first realized I had feelings for Dean, but then I did not know what they meant; I thought it was because of the malfunction with my powers, though now I realize that had nothing to do with it. I had better get on with it, explain what happened, so I can finish this before Dean sees this note and reads it. I'm going to describe that part of the day, when I had realized my feelings.

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_)

"Well, I was expecting more Zombieland less, Pleasantville," Dean remarked, looking around at the small town. There were children riding their bicycles and humans walking peacefully among them, I couldn't help but agree with Dean's statement. Throughout all the millenia I had been alive, I had never seen a town this… pleasant.

"Just because it looks quiet don't mean it is, especially if she's got a clue we're coming," Bobby stated, looking at all of the peaceful beings with suspicion.

"Yeah well if she is, I'm glad we got Smitey McSmiterton on our squad," said Dean to Bobby, who was still looking around suspiciously. "All right, where do we start?" Dean asked Bobby, who looked toward Dean, and CJ, who had taken to rifling through her bag with a smirk on her face – what she was looking for, I still don't know.

"I'm gonna need a computer," Bobby said, crossing the street to a diner, as it had been a while since they had eaten.

"I finally got the police database, no thanks to this thing… thanks a lot, CJ." CJ gained a briefly disappointed look before sighing and eating a french fry. Bobby was gesturing to a tablet that CJ always had with her when she didn't have enough room for a laptop. "I asked for a computer."

"It _is_ a computer," Sam and CJ said at the same time. Glancing at each other briefly, they both shrugged before eating again.

"No. A computer has buttons," Bobby retorted, looking at Sam and CJ as if they were children. CJ was, but she did not act like it unless provoked.

"Keys," CJ corrected simply before drinking her Coca-Cola.

"What?" Bobby asked her, clearly confused by her simple response. Frankly, I was pleased that he asked, as I was confused as well.

"The buttons are called _keys_ and – you know what? Forget I said anything, go on with research stuff," CJ said, before turning serious, a mood I had only seen her have when the Winchesters were hunting a particularly dangerous being.

"Can I get you anything else?" A waitress asked Dean, as she refilled CJ's beverage.

"No thanks, we're good," Dean replied before turning back to Bobby and giving an eye roll at his sister's explanation, which she swiftly punched him in the arm for. I flinched when Dean tensed, knowing that if CJ wants to harm you, she will. I had once made her particularly mad at me, and my vessel had a purple spot on the bicep for days before I bothered to heal it.

"Anything?" asked Sam, picking at his food before shoveling some in his mouth. Sometimes, it is not hard to see that Sam, Dean, and CJ are siblings.

"Nickel and dime stuff, nothing weird. Basically, dead end. You think Vampira was lying?" Bobby replied, looking at all of us for a couple of minutes.

"I'll search the town. Give me a moment," I said when no one answered. I tried to access my powers, but something there was blocking them from functioning.

Everyone looked down, either at their plates or, in Bobby and CJ's case, a phone or tablet. When they noticed that I had not left Dean looked up from his plate and said, "Cas, we can still see you."

I hesitated before replying, "Yeah, I'm still here."

"Okay, you don't have to wait on us," Dean said, not knowing of my predicament.

"That a new Angel trick, Cassie – scanning the town while staying in one place?" CJ asked, no sarcasm like usual when she speaks to me. That is another thing I do not understand – it is clear that she speaks to nearly everyone else with her voice full of sarcasm but, when she speaks to me, she is always completely serious.

I concentrated harder, unaware that my vessel was making a face. "Now it just looks like you're pooping," Dean said, staring intently at me, and CJ snorted before Sam could shoot her a look, and she turned back to her food.

"Something's wrong," I stated, looking around the diner we were sitting in.

"You're stuck?" Dean asked, though it did not sound like a question. CJ looked at Sam worriedly, before looking at me and raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm blocked," I replied, not knowing how else to explain my issue.

"Sounds like your constipated, might wanna take a laxative," CJ mumbled, low enough that Sam, Dean, and Bobby did not hear her, unaware that I could still hear her. She most likely thought that with my powers depleted that my extraordinary hearing was gone as well, though it was not.

"I'm powerless," I continued, pretending that I heard nothing – knowing that Dean would steal her phone and she would be edgy for the next three, maybe four, weeks.

"You're joking," Dean stated, looking at me dead-on as I fumbled for what was causing my power depletion.

"Something in this town is – it's affecting me," I stated, looking down at the table as everyone at the table started to look panicked. "I assume it's Eve," I stated, looking at everyone. Before CJ could slam her head down on the table, Sam and Dean slid their hands in its path, so her head doesn't collide with the table as hard as it originally would have.

Glancing at CJ to make sure she is okay, I resume. "So, mom's making you limp?" He asked with a disbelieving tone to his voice.

"Figuratively, yes," I stated cautiously, noting Dean's tense jaw and shoulders – a very easy way to tell when Dean is close to 'blowing his fuse,' as CJ would put it.

"How?" He asked simply, clearly tired and frustrated.

"I don't know, but she is," I stated, at a loss as to how Eve could short out my powers.

"Oh, well that's great cause without your power you're basically a baby in a trench coat," Dean stated, and I felt as if my vessel's stomach could swallow me whole. I felt wetness forming in my eyes, CJ pointed out to me – when the angels fell – that these were tears, and I turned to face the window.

"I think you hurt his feelings," Sam whispered to Dean. Afterward, I heard a small thump and an "ow" come from Dean. Clearly, CJ feels the need to stand up for me when I cannot do it myself, and for that I am grateful, though I have not thanked her properly – she refuses to acknowledge anyone if they thank her. She says it makes her feel as if they are in her debt, and she hates that.

"I got something here, maybe," Bobby stated, looking down at the tablet and breaking the silence slowly encasing the group, "had to go federal to get it. Call went out from the local office to the CDC last night."

"About what?" Sam asked, looking toward Bobby and tearing his gaze away from me, at which point I did the same from the window when I realized that the tears had gone.

"A Dr. Silver called in an illness he couldn't identify. Patient's a 25 year old African American named Ed Bright," Bobby continued, showing everyone the license he had on the tablet.

"Well that's not much to go on," Dean said around a mouthful of hamburger. The gnawing feeling in my stomach had receded slightly, but not completely. Later, I would learn this feeling as guilt and sadness at the fact that Dean was disappointed in me. Now I know that he wasn't, but I didn't know that then.

"Well, it's our only lead so-"

"Beggars can't be choosers – I get it. Let's finish up," Dean said, avoiding everyone's gaze and shoving a french fry into his mouth.

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_)

That was the first day that I realized I had feelings for Dean. He had done so much, and sacrificed so much to clean up my messes and to help me fight the war against Raphael.

Kevin and CJ have been giving each other secret looks, but I don't think they are going to do anything about their feelings for one another, at least not now. Kevin is seventeen and CJ is fifteen, and in a few months she is going to turn sixteen. Dean wouldn't stand for them to be a couple.

CJ would say that I am stalling in writing the last sentence to this letter to nobody, and I am, but that is only because I do not know how to put my feelings into words. CJ suggested writing this letter because I have been on edge ever since the angels fell. At first, CJ let me be on edge before she said I could either tell her what was wrong with me or tell a piece of paper with a pen. Her words not mine. Either way no one would know, but in the telling her part _she_ would know… and I can't have that happen, not yet at least.

She said that it would be best to just write down what felt most prominent. All right then, I guess I should get it over with…

"I'm in love with Dean Winchester," Castiel whispered to himself as he wrote the words on the paper. As soon as he was done he tore the pieces of paper into little chunks so nobody could read it, and stuffed them into the bottom of the wastebasket in the room that he had been assigned.

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_)

Castiel was completely unaware of Kevin, CJ, and Sam outside of the entryway to the door that Cas had 'forgotten' to shut. Meaning, of course, that Sam had opened it, but _'to-may-toe'_, _'to-mah-to'_ – same difference. They were all smirking mischievously, a side effect of staying in the batcave so long, and they were all thinking the same thing…

_I fucking knew it._


End file.
